Question: $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JL = 70$, $ KL = 5x + 7$, and $ JK = 9x + 7$, Find $KL$.
From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${JL}$ is the sum of ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ {JK} + {KL} = {JL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {9x + 7} + {5x + 7} = {70}$ Combine like terms: $ 14x + 14 = {70}$ Subtract $14$ from both sides: $ 14x = 56$ Divide both sides by $14$ to find $x$ $ x = 4$ Substitute $4$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $KL$ $ KL = 5({4}) + 7$ Simplify: $ {KL = 20 + 7}$ Simplify to find ${KL}$ : $ {KL = 27}$